Vampires and Werewolves
by MissFabulous09
Summary: Selene and Vilkas are married now, and life is perfect for the young couple. Until a vampire clan threatens to take Skyrim, but a darker presence lurks, the Dragonborn must fight for the world's safety from the Darkness that looms over the land. Rated T for violence. Pretty please review:) oh and a side note: I do not stick to the game dialogue or exactly to the quests:)
1. Chapter 1

T**his is part two of my story 'the Dragon and the Wolf' it's mostly centered on the Dawnguard quests, but I want to ask you, who should Serene's mother be? Please put in who you think should be her mom in the reviews:) Let us begin!**

**...**

Chapter Two: Let it Begin

Soft, cool tendrils of wind brush through the busy city of Solitude, the sound of ships and of the blue waves of the ocean crash against the rocks far below the Imperial city. Selene lets out a happy sigh, she's traveling Skyrim with the man she loves. Vilkas, her wolf. Its their one year anniversary since they were married in Riften, and supprisingly they were still both alive. She leans against Vilkas's shoulder and looks up at him, he smiles and tenderly places a little kiss on her lips.

"I love you" she murmurs, her fingers trailing his neck.

"I know you do" he laughs and pulls her away, further into the happy city.

Villas buys some spiced wine from a booth in the plaza and as they sip it, they walk along the cobbled streets. Selene pointing out interesting spots or telling stories of what she's done here. She's wearing a light blue dress with a v cut neckline and her now long, black hair tumbles free. Vilkas wears his cream colored wolf armor with wolf pelt lining it. It's a perfect Skyrim day. No dragons wanting to bite her head off, no worlds needing saving. Pure bliss.

Selene's eyes dart around and see three dark men dressed in red and dark grey armor. Their hungry red eyes scan the area, locking on a small child playing with some stones. Selene instantly knows what they are. Vampires. She draws her wickedly sharp, black dagger from her fur boots and throws it at the leader of the pack. It buries itself in his throat, blood spurting from the fatal wound.

The other two turn, fury burning in their blood red eyes. Drawing their weapons they charge, only to meet Vilkas's elven great sword. Both their heads fall neatly off and roll around on the ground, slowing to a halt at the shocked child.

"Eww!" the girl squeals and runs off as fast as her little legs can go.

"What are vampires doing in Solitude? And in the daylight no less…" Selene mutters worriedly.

"Maybe they were starving?" Vilkas offers.

"No. Their not that stupid to try and get blood during the day"

"So…why?"

Serene looks up at Vilkas's question.

"I don't know"

"Their getting stronger. And they want everyone to see that" says a guttural, rough voice from behind the couple.

Selene turns around, her golden flecked eyes flashing with surprise.

"I'm Durak, part of the Dawnguard. We fight vampires and are looking for recruits, want to join?" He asks bluntly.

"Umm…I don't-" Serene begins.

"Fighting vampires? Where do sign up!" Vilkas interrupts excitedly, earning a dirty look from Serene.

"Haha, Isran's gonna like you, the fort is south east from Riften. I'm sure you'll find it" Durak laughs and walks off.

Selene turns angrily to Vilkas, "I don't like it when you inturrupt me, you know that!"

"Yes, but it sounds like fun. At least it's not fighting frostbite spiders" Vilkas defends.

Selene shudders at frostbite spiders and nods, "Fine. We better head out then"

Vilkas grins and kisses her.

"You won't regret it" he promises.

"I hope not…"

...

"Stupid horse!" Vilkas mutters and tries to urge his stubborn, brown horse into a trot. The beast just keeps plodding on.

Selene snickers from behind him and kicks her pitch black, red eyed mare into a gallop. Vilkas frowns at her and manages to get his horse into a slow trot.

"You must become one with the horse!" Selene quips.

"This is why I don't own a horse!" He yells over the cold wind.

They are almost in the Rift but not quite, the boggy marsh their riding through is dangerous and dirty. They had fought two saber cats, sixteen wolves, one dragon, and five giants. Vilkas was exhausted and sick of sitting on a smelly horse for hours on end. Of course Selene was enjoying the journey and was stopping for every. Cursed. Flower. Saying it was for alchemy, but Vilkas knew she was paying him back for interrupting Baer back in Solitude.

"I don't love you very much right now" he growls.

Selene laughs, "I know you don't!"

...

"Thank the Divines!" Vilkas exclaims.

"Remember, this was your idea" Selene points out and ducks into the small cave.

Vilkas frowns and stomps after her, grumbling about ungrateful women. The two exit out into a lovely valley.

A small waterfall pours from the stone walls of the valley and into a crystal pond. The wind rustles the aspens, sending a whispering sound throughout the lush paradise. A doe stands quietly, water droplets falling from her brown muzzle as she stares at the pair with her soft brown eyes.

"It's beautiful" Selene gasps.

"It is" is all Vilkas can say, his breath taken away by the sight.

They see a small man standing nervously by the pond, his hands fiddling with his shaggy, blond hair. He starts at the couples approach.

"My name's Shimmik, do you mind if I walk up with you guys? I'm really nervous, but don't tell Isran I said that!" He asks quickly.

Serene shrugs and starts to walk up the dirt trail, Shimmik stares after her longingly. Vilkas stomps after her, he brushes by the little man and makes a slitting motion across his neck as he walks by Shimmik. Sending chills down the blond man's spine.

After walking some way, they reach a huge stone castle. A small wooden wall surrounds it and brown armored men and women patrol the premisses.

"Welcome to fort Dawnguard"

...

**The end. Just kidding! It would be a very lame if it ended there! Please review and you will get more chapters sooner:) thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll read my next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Awakening the Darkness

Selene's footsteps echo around the huge domed room, she and Vilkas step into the pale light streaming in from a skylight far above them. Two men stand there, arguing. One of the men, a tall brawny man with no hair turns to them.

"Good, new recruits. I'm Isran, leader of the Dawnguard. Are you looking to join?" He asks gruffly, stroking his long, pointed beard.

"Yes, me and my husband, Vilkas want to join up" Selene says firmly.

"Excellent, now listen to Vigilant Tolan" he barks and gestures to the second man in purple and blue robes.

"As I was saying…they killed everyone in the hall, and then scurried back to a cave I learned is called Dimhollow Crypt, now if you could send a few men to find out what the cursed vampires are doing down there, I would be forever in your debt." Tolan finishes.

"I'll send two of my best men" Isran promises and looks at Serene, "Go to Dimhollow, find out what their trying to find and stop them" he orders.

"I'll go ahead of you two" Tovar insists stubbornly.

Selene shrugs. "Fine. Isran, can I get some supplies?" she asks.

Isran nods and stomps away.

Vilkas leans in close to her ear, his warm breath tickling her slender neck.

"I don't like him" he whispers.

"Me neither but he's our leader" she sighs and hunts for supplies.

Vilkas grabs two crossbows and a satchel full of bolts, while Selene stuffs bread, goat cheese, apples, and venison from the fort's kitchen into a leather knapsack.

"Don't forget mead!" Vilkas calls.

"Nords and their blasted mead" Selene grumbles and tucks three bottles of Black Briar mead in the sack too.

"we'll stay the night here and set out early tomorrow" she plans, " we need a a bed" she mutters, frowning.

Isran yells from gods know where, "There's a double bed upstairs! And a map to Dimhollow!"

Selene starts at the male Redguard's voice and shouts back a thanks. She grabs Vilkas's hand and pulls him upstairs, there's a small room with no doors, a couple chests and a large bed in the center of the room.

Vilkas winks at her, Selene giggles and the two get ready for bed.

...

The next morning…

Selene buckles on her glass armor and fastens her dragonbone swords onto her belt. Vilkas, yawning the whole way, climbs into his battered Orcish armor and slides his polished elven great sword onto his back.

"Ready?" Selene asks him.

"Not yet" Vilkas responds and pulls her into his chest, kissing her gently. "Now I'm ready" he grins and the husband and wife set out for a very long ride to the Pale.

...

Cold, fluffy snowflakes whirl around Selene, settling in her black hair, like stars in the night. She and Vilkas stop at the bottom of a small flight of stone stairs.

"Keep guard, Shadowmere" Selene orders her horse and affectionately rubs the mare's snout.

Vilkas dismounts too, rubbing his hands together, "lets not stay in this cold to much longer" he suggests and the two hurry up the stairs.

The dark opening to the crypt is like a hungry mouth, ready to swallow them up.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

And they creep into the den. It's pitch black, and the air reeks of dust and blood, the pair sneak down the long tunnel and into a large cave, two vampires are conversing in front of a portcullis, but the noisy babble of the underground spring covers up their words. Selene grabs her glass bow, and notches a single black arrow. The soft twang of the arrow being released and the sickening thunk of it hitting home. The vampire collapses, it's body convulsing. The second draws his sword, alert. Selene nods to Vilkas and the Nord charges forward, a battle cry flying from his parted lips. The vampire turns and sees a huge sword sweeping towards him. The great sword sweeps through his body, leaving two bleeding halves lying on the stony floor.

Serene runs down and eyes the gate, then she spots the small tower on the far end of the cave, she sprints over and into the tower. Snagging some potions, she pulls the chain and the portcullis opens. Selene walks back over and hand in hand with Vilkas she plunges deeper into the tomb.

...

"Ugh! If I see one more vampire so help me…" Selene growls as they walk into another massive cave.

"Sorry, love, there's more" Vilkas apologizes, pointing at five vampires wandering the cave.

The two charge down the stairs and begin to attack the vampires and their thralls. Swords flashing, Selene plunges her swords into the master vampire's belly, without looking she stabs behind her, feeling blade meet flesh. The thrall drops down at her feet, gurgling his last. Blood splatters her face, armor, and weapon, a wild look in her golden speckled eyes.

"Your so beautiful when you fight" Vilkas smiles.

Selene grins back and sets off across a bridge. They stand in a huge circle, lines circling around it and braziers giving off a eery purple light. A small pedestal is in the heart of the circle, a small button on it. Serene glides up and presses the button, a razor sharp point slices straight through her hand, poking out the other side. Selene gasps in pain and shock, the point sinks back into its hiding place. Purple fire burns through the lines, the whole cave rumbles.

"Selene! Are you alright?" Vilkas asks worriedly, crouching next to his grimacing wife.

"Of course not! But I'll live" she snaps.

Selene stands and thinks for a bit, looking at the fire and braziers. A smile spreads across her face and she begins to push the braziers, spreading the ghostly fire. Vilkas stares at her, confused.

"Don't just stand there! Push that one to the left!" Selene orders.

Vilkas obliges and pushes it. All the lines flare up with the purple fire and a pillar rises from the center. Selene walks over with Vilkas, eyeing the pillar warily. A door slides open and a girl tumbles forward, Vilkas lunges forward and catches her. Selene narrows her eyes at the girl in his arms. The strange woman shakily stands by herself.

"Wh-who are you?" She says in a smooth voice, pushing a strand of black hair aside.

Selene raises her eyebrow, "who are you?" The Redguard asks, veiwing the stunning, pale girl.

"I'm Serana"

...

**I wanna dedicate this chapter to Niwen, who kindly helps and corrects my stories. Thank you! Come back tomorrow for another chapter:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This may be short because I have an extremely busy day today so please don't complain too much:) I wanna dedicate this chapter to mia, who has encouraged me so much these past few weeks, thank you! **

**...**

Chapter 3: Corrupted Darkness

"Your a vampire too, aren't you?" Selene states bluntly, looking at Serana's fierce, blood red eyes.

"Yes…but I need help. I need to get back to my father Harkon, he's in a palace off the shores of Solitude. Can you bring me there? I'm sure my father will reward you handsomely" the vampire asks, almost pleading. Confusion and fear dims her crimson eyes.

"Fine. Come on" Serene snaps and marches off.

Vilkas shoots an apologetic look at Serana and shuffles off after his wife. He sees Serene trying to fight off the gargoyles with one hand, her other curled tightly in a fist, blood drips down it. Vilkas crashes in and lops of the gargoyle's arm, sending dark blood splattering everywhere. Serana takes care of the second one by frying it with and electric shock spell.

"Let me help you" Vilkas pleads to Serene, glancing at her bloody hand.

Serene uncurls her fist and holds it out to him. Vilkas grabs a strip of cloth from his bag and wraps it carefully around her hand. He pours a little healing potion on the bandage and then kisses Selene's injured hand carefully.

"All better, now we can go" Vilkas rumbles, and the threesome set off. They fight lots of Draugr and skeletons until they step out into the warm sunlight.

"It's nice to breathe fresh air again, but the sun I do not miss" Serana hisses.

Selene chuckles and starts to hike down the rocky hill they came out of. Vilkas helps Serana down slowly while Serene stands impatiently at the bottom.

"What about our horses? We're nowhere near them!" Vilkas cries, his heart drooping at the long walk ahead of them.

Serene winks and sticking two fingers in her mouth, she whistles shrilly. Vilkas sees the shadows of the hill move and change. Soon the Shadowmere stands there, pawing her large hoof into the dirt. Vilkas yelps and backs away from the creepy horse.

"Wh-what about me and Serana?"

"I'll get you two horses at Solitude, now keep moving" Serene says briskly and trots off.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married her" Vilkas sighs and jogs after the fetching Redguard.

...

A salty, cold breeze weaves and twists around them, the dark blue-green waves slap the back sandy beach. Serene stands, her golden flecked eyes searching for Harkon's castle. She sees it. Rising out of the sea, clouded by smokey mist. Serana leads Serene and Vilkas to a tiny fishing boat tied to a small dock. They say no words, for they all feel a darkness looming over them. Serene holds tightly to Vilkas's hand as the boat sails toward the looming castle, as if its being pulled to the shadowy island. With a soft clunk it beaches itself on the black sand, and the three climb out. Mist obscures their vision as they cross the huge stone bridge. Gargoyles hunch over on the sides of the bridge, their stone eyes watching. Waiting.

A metal portcullis blocks their progress, an old, shriveled man stands. His eyes narrowing suspiciously at them. Then Serana steps forward and the man's thin face lights up.

"It's her! It's Serana, open the gate!" He croaks excitedly.

With a creak and a great shudder, the portcullis opens, granting them access to the foreboding building.

"Just keep quiet until he speaks to you" Serana orders softly, and steps through the large wooden doors.

Serene kisses Vilkas softly and hands intwined, the couple stride in confidently. It's dimly lit, two long tables lay parallel to each other while a throne looms over the bloody feast. Bodies lie on the table, while vampires lean over them, drinking. Blood stains the marble floor and tables, pink flesh lies on stained, silver platters. Vilkas wrinkles his nose disgustedly, his enhanced wolf senses sensing death and fear lurking in the cold shadows.

"You have the Elder Scroll" a tall, muscular man observes, looking at the large scroll on her back.

"After being in a crypt for centuries, you worry about a scroll?!" Serana exclaims sadly.

"I'm glad your safe, Serana. But it seems you have brought strangers into our hall, step forward Redguard" the man beckons smoothly.

Serene stands as talk as her lithe, 5'4" frame can be and stares him straight in the eye. "I am Serene Malada, who are you?" she asks, her face a smooth, calm mask, while inside she's a nervous wreck.

"I am Harkon, lord of all vampires! I thank you for bringing my daughter back safely" he says, but not warmly, "I wish to give you a gift for saving her, the gift of blood"

Serene asks icily, "What is this 'gift'?"

Harkon grins evilly. "Let me show you…behold!" he shouts and begins a shocking transformation. His skin bubbles and bursts, sending blood everywhere, showing light green skin, taunt with muscle. Harkons brown hair turns pure white and bony wings erupt from his back. He's a monster.

"I will give you this honor, and you will become a lion among lambs!" He offers triumphantly.

Selene looks from Harkon's gleeful, twisted features to Vilkas's horrified face.

"I-I choose…"

...

**Cliffhangar! Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really tired right now so if I get Serene and Serana's names mixed up I'm so sorry! (Oh why did I pick a name thats so similar to Serana!?) Lets see how this goes!**

Chapter Four: The Choices We Must Make

_"I could live forever! Have eternal youth and power, but what about my wolf? I can't leave_ him!" Selene thinks, her heart pulling her one way, her mind the other.

Her eyes flit over Vilkas's calm mask, she sees Harkon's gleeful smile, his claws outstretched to her.

"I refuse your horrendous offer!" Selene shouts, her strong voice ringing through the gory hall.

"So be it" Harkon spits.

The vampire lord sends a black ball towards the couple. The moment it hits, the world fades into black.

...

"Serene? Wake up, love"

Serene's eyelids flutter and pale moonlight leaks into her tired eyes, "where-?"she begins.

"The Dawnguard fort, I told Isran everything, he says we should get some sleep and report back in the morning" Vilkas murmurs quietly and scoops up his wife tenderly.

"You don't have to pick me up, I'm fine" Serene smiles.

"I'm doing it because I like holding you" Vilkas laughs and carries her to their bed.

...

Serene wakes up before Vilkas, yawning and feeling a bit queasy. Shrugging it off, Serene buckles on her glass armor and puts all her weapons in their designated spots on her body. She puts a light kiss on Vilkas's forehead and walks down to the main hall where Isran stands.

"Reporting in" she says emotionlessly, her mouth set in a straight line.

"We need more experienced leaders, I want you to find these old friends of mine. Gunmar and Sorine. Gunmar is in the Rift killing bears at Honeystrand cave. Sorine is at a Dwemer ruin of sorts in Markarth." Isran waves her off, "good luck"

Serene nods and marches off towards Honeystrand cave.

...

The leaves on the pale aspen trees whisper as Serene gallops by, the Shadowmere tossing her mane and whinnying joyfully. The Redguard sees a bulky, tough looking man crouched by a rock.

"Hello, Gunmar!" She calls out friendlily.

The Nord jumps and draws his warhammer, looking at Serene suspiciously. "Who are you?" He says in his heavily nordic accented voice.

"A friend of Isran"

Gunmar's eyes widen at Selene's words, "so he's still around then! What does he want?"

"He need your help to fight the growing vampire threat" Serene explains.

"I must take care of a bear lurking in Honeystrand" Gunmar insists, his hand gesturing to the small cave ahead of them.

"I'll take care of it. You go to Fort Dawnguard, do you know where out is?" Selene says firmly.

"Yes I do" he says a bit wistfully, "are you sure your fine with the bear?"

A little smile plays across her lips, "Oh yes"

...

Selene sneaks quietly into the foul smelling cave, her breath short and as shallow with excitement. A large bear sits in the middle of the cave, it's snout buried in a bloody corpse of a cow. Selene draws her bow silently from her back, notching an arrow she lets it fly free, straight into the bear's thick neck. It roars angrily and charges the small woman. Selene sends a fireball in its direction, it slumps to the ground, it's skin charred and smoking. Selene smirks at the beast and runs out of the dark cave, to the Reach.

...

"Your dwemer cog, your highness" Selene growls, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you" Sorine smiles, completely oblivious to Selene's obvious annoyance.

"So now can you come?" Selene asks.

"Let me finish my research and pack my things, I will see you there!" Sorine says happily and begins to inspect the cursed cog.

Selene rolls her eyes and begins to head back to the fort, she misses her wolf dearly.

...

Selene dismounts and runs up the stone steps into the massive fort. Vilkas is talking angrily with Isran, but his voice stops when he sees his wife. He runs to her and the two collide, Vilkas kisses her with all he's got, his lips hungering hers. That empty feeling in his heart gone.

"Why did you go without me?" Vilkas asks when they pull away.

"I needed some alone time, that's all. And I wanted you to relax" Selene explains.

"I certainly did not relax but your forgiven…this time" he teases.

They kiss again, Isran watching on in mildly veiled disgust. "I hate lovey dovey couples" he grumbles and lumbers off.

"Vilkas, I have something to tell you" Selene whispers nervously.

"Yes my love, what is it?" Vilkas asks unknowingly, kissing her neck.

"I-I think I might-just might be…um…pregnant" she finally stutters out.

Vilkas feels his heart stop.

...

**Heheh! Another little cliffhangar, hope ya liked it and one thing…no two! Please, please, please make my day and review, and two; I need names for Vilkas's and Selene's baby, please put your suggestions in the comments below:) thanks for reading and have a fabulous day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday, it was the 4th of July as most of you probably know. Lets read! And hopefully review;)**

Chapter Five: Light in the Darkness

"Ar-are you sure?" Vilkas stutters.

Selene shrugs, "I'm not 100% sure but I think so"

"Oh my gods, I'm going to be a father!" Vilkas squeaks, running his hand through his black hair.

"Maybe, but until I'm sure, I will keep fighting" Selene says firmly, a smile slowly spreading across her oval face.

Vilkas pulls Selene in for a huge bear hug, "I love you" he whispers in her ear.

"And you know I do" she whispers back.

"I need you two" Isran bellows, sweeping into the main hall.

"Yes, sir?" Serene says, pulling away from Vilkas.

"As Vilkas told me, Serana has a Elder Scroll, and Harkon plans to use it to his advantage. From my scouts, he's trying to find a Moth Priest. You are to find him and bring him here, now go!" Isran orders.

"Where do you find a Moth Priest?" Selene asks Vilkas.

"Ask the wagon drivers" he winks.

...

Selene crouches down next to the bloody corpse.

"Nobody's alive" she states duly.

"We trace him all the way to Dragon Bridge just to have him kidnapped?" Vilkas huffs sourly.

"No, there's a note!" Selene calls excitedly, scanning the crinkled note, "I know where that is, follow me, love!"

They sprint off the road a little ways and stop in front of a cave opening.

"Why is everything in a cave?!" Vilkas complains, staring at the yawning blackness.

"Don't be a baby, now come" Selene orders and hops merrily into the foul cave.

Vilkas sighs and walks in after her.

...

Selene sees Vilkas clomping towards her from the cave entrance, and gestures for the werewolf to quiet down. Notching her glass bow, she puts a bit of red poison on the tip of the ebony arrow and fires it into a black dog patrolling the cave. The cave is massive, a small fort resting in the middle of it, vampires everywhere. A second dog rounds the corner and is just about to give a warning howl, when an arrow lodges itself in the hound's throat. The pair sneak around the fort and walk through the main archway. Seven pairs of eyes all swivel to look at them. Then pandemonium breaks out, Selene fires arrow after arrow at the vampire's thralls. Vilkas turns into his wolf form and begins to brutally maul the terrified vampires. Selene shoots the last thrall and yanks her arrows from the dead men's jugular. She glances at what is left of the vampires and looks away, for fear of being sick. Organs, blood, and bone fragments are littering the bloody ground, Selene feels nausea well up.

"Do you have to make such a mess, sweetheart?" She moans to the hulking beast in front of her.

The werewolf shrugs and takes off up the stairs going up the wall, leaving a gory trail behind him. Selene sees Vilkas fighting two vampires, while one tries to escape. Tries. Selene throws one of her dwarven knives into its throat. She pulls the large, glowing oval from his dead hands and marches up to a little dais with a pedestal on it. Sliding it in, the bubble surrounding a old man dissolves. Selene walks down to the man. He's dressed in plain grey robes and has a long grey beard, his eyes are kind and wise. While Vilkas dresses into his armor, Selene speaks to the man.

"Your a Moth Priest, aren't you?" she asks.

"Ye-yes I am, what do you want with me?" he stutters in a soft, smooth voice.

"I don't know, but Isran does. Please come to fort Dawnguard, south east of Riften, we can tell you more there" Selene tells him, trying to look trustful.

"All right, I will meet you there. Thank you for saving my life too, I shudder to think what those creatures were going to do to me" with that, the priest stumbles away.

"Lets get out of here" comes Vilkas's voice from behind her.

Selene turns to smile at her husband, but the eyes of the dead vampires haunt her, dimming her bright smile.

...

"Isran's in the torture room, and he's not happy" Durak grunts, "you better hurry"

Serene rushes down to the room and sees Isran looming over Serana.

"Good, your here, now why shouldn't I kill this filth right now?" Isran spits, turning towards Serene.

She meets Isran's hot gaze with her own calm one. "She knows things we don't, if we kill her, we loose all chance of stopping Harkon from executing his grand plan"

Isran eyes her skeptically, "Fine. But if that thing touches any of my men, she's dead!"

"Thank you, Isran. Now please tell us what you know, Serana" Selene asks cooly.

"My father, ever since I was a child, was bent on making vampires free, and rulers of men. So he found out that a special bow, given to man by Auriel, a god, would darken the sun forever if shot with arrows dipped in the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbor. But only the Elder Scrolls told of the location, and only few men can read them" Serana finishes breathlessly.

"The Moth Priests" Selene realizes.

"Yes, and luckily I still have the Scroll" Serana says smugly.

"Then lets read this thing!" Vilkas cries enthusiastically.

"Why don't we just lock away the Scrolls and leave the bow be?" Selene asks quietly. But no one responds.

...

The priest stands with the Scroll in his hands. Isran waves for the old man to start reading.

"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord shall rise". In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and night and day will be as one.

The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other Scrolls. Yes, I see them now…one contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood.

My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two Scrolls". The priest finishes, and stumbles a bit, "I must rest" he mumbles and exits the room.

"I have the dragon Scroll" Serene states quietly.

Vilkas looks at her curiously, he knows little about his wife. But all secrets must be unveiled.

...

** Sorry for the meh of this chapter, I'm struggling with a bit of writers block, and I'm trying to move too. I promise tomorrow's chapter will be better, please stick with me guys:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This ons gonna be A LOT better than yesterday's, I promise:) please, please, please, please, please review so I can feel better about my story, thank you:)**

Chapter Six: Darkness Unveiled

The air stinks of decaying flesh and stale blood, the sound of skeevers all around them. Piles of bones slump in corners of the foul sewer.

"Couldn't there be a nicer way to Volkihar's courtyard?" Selene complains, fighting the growing queasiness in her belly.

"No, since you two are banished!" Serana snaps, splashing through a green puddle.

Serana had said that her mother had hidden herself away from Harkon, Vilkas had suggested looking in Harkon's castle; Volkihar. So here the three were, under the castle, hanging out with the rats.

"It's just up here" Serana promises to the grumpy Serene, and sullen Vilkas.

The lovely vampire steps through and they see a huge Frostbite spider guarding the lever granting access to the courtyard.

Much to both Vilkas's and Serana's surprise, Selene screams and hides behind her husband.

"Kill it!" Selene yells frantically as the spider growls and a advances towards them. Serana shoots ice spikes into the spiders legs while Vilkas slices the creature to bits. Vilkas struggles not to laugh at Serene's relived features.

"What are you two chuckling about? Lets keep moving!" Selene huffs, and trying to maintain her dignity, she struts to the lever and pulls it. Revealing the courtyard.

Dying vines droop down from the walls, the grass a sickly yellow, and the pond grown over by weeds.

"Gee, nice place you got here" Serene comments dryly.

"It used to be so beautiful…until my mother left and I was locked up in a crypt" Serana whispers sadly.

Vilkas gives the girl a comforting hug.

"No use standing around looking wistful. Where's your mother?" Selene asks stiffly, giving Vilkas her best stink eye.

Serana snaps out of her musings and looks at Serene, "mother was good at hiding things. She had a secret tower with only one entrance, but she never showed me how to get in".

"Brilliant. Now how are we gonna get the bloody Scroll?!" Serene yells at Serana.

"Well I don't know! Why don't you think of something!" Serana retorts.

"Oh no, I'm not a poor little vampire princess, I don't know anything!"

"Poor little-I am not little!"

"Ahem, ladies" Vilkas tries to interject.

"Go hide out in a cave, you little milk drinker!" Selene insults.

"I am twice the woman you are!"

"LADIES!" Vilkas booms, completely fed up with the arguing.

Both of the women stop and shoot death glares at Vilkas.

"Look at the circle" Vilkas says, pointing at the metal circle they stand on. "It look like something supposed to go in these smaller circles, try and find something that fits in these instead of fighting like a pair of dragons!"

"I could bloody kiss you right now" Serene smiles, "now lets search!"

...

After two hours of searching and another one figuring out the puzzle, the ground sinks and reveals stone stairs leading down into the ground.

"Great. I bet there's more of those blasted skeletons down there" Serene grumbles.

"Come on!" Serana calls excitedly, already half way down the spiraling staircase.

Vilkas kisses Serene and leads her down into the dusty ruins.

The three run into some more of those 'blasted skeletons' and after a long while of wandering the dim halls, into a dead end.

"Now what?" Serene asks flatly, looking around the decrepit hall. Broken tables and chairs, and coffins leaning against the wall, but a fire crackles warmly in the large, stone fireplace.

"Mother was clever. She must have a hidden entrance somewhere" Serana murmurs, feeling around the walls for switches.

"If she was soo smart, why didn't she just figure out a way to destroy the Scrolls?" Serene mumbles sarcastically.

Vilkas looks up, and sees gargoyles crouching above them. One moves.

"Gargoyles!" He screams and draws his elven great sword.

The stone beasts hop down and begin to attack, lunging for them with their razor sharp claws. Selene whips her axe out and buries it in the monster's chest. Blood gushes from the wound, speckling her brown skin.

Serana sends a fireball towards one of the gargoyles, sending it on fire. It's flesh burning. It's screams send shivers up the vampires spine.

Vilkas's weapon flashes twice and his gargoyle's arms fall off, it's head rolling soon after.

"Easy. Now, has anyone found that lever yet?" Serene asks briskly, feeling around the fireplace. A triumphant grin spreads across her face as she pulls one of the candles by the fire. A hidden entrance opens into darkness.

"Come along then" Selene smirks and skips up the stairs.

Vilkas sighs and trudges after her, shaking his head. The little group enter a large room lined with bookshelves, tables loaded with alchemy ingredients and soul gems.

"My mother's laboratory, she'd spend ages up here. I wonder…Vilkas, Serene, I need you to look for my mother's journal, it might hold the key to finding her!" Serana orders, her crimson eyes lighting up with exitment. "It's leather, and thin"

Serene rolls her eyes, "your mother is quite elusive" she sighs and begins to comb the shelves. Her fingers feel smooth, worn leather under their tips. "Got it!" the Redguard calls.

Serana rushes over and snatches the little book, murmuring words under her breath, "She did it! She made a portal to the Soul Cairn, I thought she'd never do it! She lists the ingredients here"

Vilkas holds up his hands, "whoa, what's a Soul Cairn?" he asks curiously.

"It's a place where, if your soul gets trapped in a soul gem when you die, you get sent there, forever" Serene explains, "I need finely ground bone powder, soul gem fragments, and I'll get the rest".

"Yes, master" Selene grumps sarcastically, and stomps off in search for the bone powder.

Vilkas easily locates the fragments on a table by some stairs leading up to a balcony over looking the room. "Here" he says, handing them over to Serana, who stands on the balcony.

"Here, your worship" Serene smirks, dropping the bowl in Serana's icy hands.

Serana glares at Serene and begins to mix the ingredients, some glowing stuff, the powder, and fragments. She grinds it in the fancy bowl, the mixture shimmers, but nothing happens.

"It's missing something…let me look" Serana paws the journal, her eyes flitting over the words. "Blood. But not any blood. The Daughter of Coldharbor's blood. Mine" Serana sets the book down and picks up a knife lying on the table. She slices it carefully across her palm, dark blood trickles from the wound. Dripping into the concoction. It shimmers and then vanishes, a deep purple portal appearing in front of them.

"The Soul Cairn, are you ready?" Serana breathes.

Selene nods determinedly and steps forward into it. She's knocked backward, flung like a rag doll onto the cold floor.

"Serene, love? Are you alright? Serene?" Vilkas worries, stroking Selene's peaceful face.

"I-I think I'm ok" she croaks, sitting up in Vilkas's arms.

"Only the dead belong in the Soul Cairn, and vampires are considered 'dead'. I could partially soul trap you, leaving your body weak but free of vampirism" Serana offers, "what's it gonna be?"

Serene and Vilkas exchange a look. "Not another choice!"

...

**Yay! Another chapter! And a long one too:) I'm actually satisfied with it! All who review will get chocolate and um…unicorns! I really, really hope you liked it:D please come back for more fabulousness! **


	7. Chapter 7

_H_h

Hi!** I'm sorry I did not** post** anything yesterday, I was a bit busy. But not today! Please review because it keeps me writing, makes me smile, and it only takes a brief moment. And now, without further ado, I bring you chapter Seven!**

Chapter Seven: The Shadows

"How weak?" Selene asks Serana.

"A lot" Serana mumbles.

"You know my answer, I can't be like you. It's just…wrong" Selene says gently.

"Fine. Now let me do the spell" Serana snaps and begins to whisper strange words under her breath. Two purple balls of crackling energy grow in Serana's hands. The vampire shoots them towards Vilkas and Selene, the energy shimmers around them and vanishes.

"That's it?" Vilkas asks, mildly surprised.

"That's it. Now come on!" Serana urges and plunges into the swirling portal.

Selene puts her hands on Vilkas's armored chest and stands up on her tiptoes to kiss him. His lips caress hers passionately, never wanting to stop. Selene pulls away slowly, her eyes peering up at her handsome husband.

"I love you, my Wolf"

"I love you too, Selene"

And the couple leap in, hands tightly entwined around each others.

...

A damp breeze whispers by, purple mist floats around. And souls of all kinds of people wander around, moaning, begging to be let free.

Vilkas stares at the place in sad fascination. Selene squeezes his hand gently and begins to walk down the long flight of stairs leading down from the portal.

"Goodbye world, hello hell" Vilkas mutters, eyeing the gravestones.

"I'v been to hell, believe me, it's a lot worse" Selene assures and runs after Serana.

Vilkas jogs after them, but his body is tired, slow. His mind growing weary and fogged. Growling in frustration he suddenly remembers. "_Werewolves run faster than horses…I could go faster if I was in beast form". H_e thinks to himself. He crouches and lets the wolf inside of him free. Hair sprouts from every pore, muscle bulging out from under his hairy coat. He lets out a long howl and lopes towards his wife, he's must slower than usual, but still faster than a horse.

Selene gives a slight squeak when Vilkas lopes up beside her, "by the Divines! You gave me a fright!"

The werewolf whines apologetically and crashes off ahead, leaving Selene and Serana alone. The women walk in silence for a bit, but Serana breaks it.

"You two really love each other" Serana comments sadly, her hands curled into tight fists.

"Yes…yes we do" Selene says, slightly shocked by Serana's words.

"I wish I had someone like that" the vampire mutters bitterly.

"You just have to be patient, Serana, I waited five years for Vilkas to come back" Selene comforts, laying a slender, brown hand on Serana's shoulder.

"Maybe" Serana says wistfully and silence surrounds them both again.

...

The women see a massive castle in the distance, looming over the Soul Cairn. But unknowingly to the women, the shadows creep forward and into the gravestones, bony, black hands grasp the dirt, climbing, crawling out of their tombs. Three black skeletons stand in front of them, their weapons drawn.

Selene shoves Serana back, "stay behind me" the Redguard orders.

Serana, slightly miffed does as she's told and stands in Selene's shadow.

Selene takes a deep breath, "Yol Toor Shul!" Fire billows from her lips and instantly incernerates the black skeletons.

Serana stands, gaping at Selene, "you-just-fire-shout?!" she stutters.

"By the way, I'm Dragonborn" Selene whispers smugly in Serana's ear and strides off to the castle. Leaving a sour Serana to catch up.

...

Selene sees her husband standing next to a purple force field blocking the castle, he's arguing furiously with a small, black haired woman in royal vampire armor.

"Selene, Serana! Good. Your both here, this woman thinks I'm working with Harkon!" Vilkas huffs indignantly.

Serana steps forward, her face joyful and confused, "mother?"

The woman smiles dryly, but her eyes are fixed on Selene, "what are you doing here? Your father could be here any minute!" She yells at Serana.

Serana stiffens, "he's not, we need the Elder Scroll" she says briskly, all happiness drained from her scarlet eyes.

"You. Redguard, step forward" the woman orders.

Selene tentivly walks closer, "yes?"

"Your father…what was his name?" The older vampire asks, fear tinging her voice.

"Krev" Selene answers slowly.

"Your…your Selene!" The woman cries.

Selene arches her thin brow in confusion, "yes I am, who are you?"

"Valerica, Serana's mother, an-and yours too" Valerica says, her vice trembling slightly but was soon steadied.

"You-you are not my mother!" Selene denies, stepping backwards and shaking her head furiously.

"When Serana was locked away, I traveled Skyrim, I met your father-Krev. It was just one night…but you came from that union. You look like your father" she whispers wistfully.

"Shut up!" Selene screams, "just get the bloody Scroll!"

"Only if you free me from my prison" Valerica snaps coldly, her eyes flashing with sorrow.

"Fine, where do we go 'mother'?" Selene growls sarcastically.

"Go to the east, west, and south. There you will find the Keepers, slay them and I will take you to the Scroll" the older vampire orders and turns away.

"Ok, Serana you take the south Keeper, I'll take the east, and Vilkas my love, you take the west" Selene says firmly and marches east.

Vilkas shrugs and gives Serana an apologetic look and shuffles off shouting to Serana, "don't worry, it's just hormones!"

Serana gives a sad smile and sprints south, as she runs, hot tears roll down her icy face, her dead heart heavy with sadness. _"Mother was more happy to see her bastard daughter than her own true one, she barely even glanced at me!"  
_she thinks to herself. Serana races on, her boots pounding the wet earth, her eyes blinded by angry tears. A imposing tower rises far above her, made of black stone. The young vampire tiptoes forward into a covered pavilion of sorts, facing her a goliath Draugr sitting on a throne. It's dressed in dragon bone armor, a bone sword in its sheath. It's eyes snap open, purple fire burning in those empty sockets, and it speaks in a deep raspy voice.

"You think that Harkon wanted to rule? No it was I! I whispered in his ear, preyed on his darkest fears. I twisted him to my will, used the darkness in him, he is my puppet. And you! Daughter of Coldharbor! You and your weak, mortal friends seek to stop my moment of glory, but one can never stop the darkness, it is in all of us. Waiting to strike at your soul" the Keeper rasps, and then it attacks.

The shadows meld into a tall silhouette of a man, the shade laughs as Serana struggles to fight the behemoth.

"Can't you feel it? The Darkness is coming, it was destined from the dawn of time! You can never win" hisses a cold voice in Serana's mind.

Gritting her teeth Serana tries to ignore it, but it continues to speak.

"The lonely child, abandoned by her father, forgotten by her mother. It burns to know that your own parents do not love you!" It whispers.

"Stop it!" Serana screams, but the cold hand grasping her mind does not let go.

"Goodbye Daughter of Coldharbor" it cries triumphantly as Serana crumples to the gound.

...

Selene dodges the Keeper, it's dragonbone warhammer smashing the bricks next to her. Selene teeters on the ledge of the tower, gulping at the long drop. The monster lunges towards her, but Selene darts out of the way, and it tumbles down into the mist. Panting heavily Selene stumbles towards the portal that took her up. But icy fingers grip her heart, and forces her to stop.

"Let. Me. Go!" Selene snarls.

"The fearless Dragonborn, who slayed Aludin, and saved Skyrim. You don't fear anything, oh but you do! You fear your victims! They haunt you, don't they? Their death screams still ring in your ears, their last hopeless gaze before your weapon finds their heart" the voice purrs.

The shadows merge, melding into people. Ulfric stands in front of her, "kill me" he asks in a hollow voice. Selene stumbles away from him, her eyes stretched wide. Skjor looms above her, "you betrayed me" he whispers dully.

"No! I will not fall prey to your will!" Selene yells and takes off, a tear trickling down her face.

...

Vilkas finishes off the Keeper and walks towards the castle, where Valerica waits. He feels a presence behind him, but he refuses to look back. Vilkas sees Kodlak standing in front of him, but his eyes are no longer their soft grey, but a eerie purple.

"You failed, boy! You let me die!" the ghost shouts at Vilkas, but he strides by him, blocking out that familiar voice. Selene appears in from of him, "save me! Please…" the apparition begs, ghostly blood pouring from her eyes, nose and mouth.

"Go, you monster!" Vilkas roars at the sky and begins to run to the castle.

...

He stumbles to the gate and sees Valerica standing quietly off to the side, Selene is curled in a ball, soft sobs coming from her lips. Vilkas runs to her and crouches next to Selene, he wraps his arms around her and rocks her gently, murmuring words of w comfort in her ear. Selene shudders and slowly stands, Vilkas helping her up.

"Wh-where's Serana?" Selene asks suddenly, straightening her spine and clenching her jaw.

Vilkas exchanges a look and sprints off towards the south. Selene running after. Valeris stands quietly, a tear trickling down her white skin.

...

Vilkas and Selene rush into the pavilion, they see Serana lying on the ground, curled in a fetal ball.

"Serana?" Selene asks gently, resting a gentle hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"The Darkness is coming! It will consume all light! It's coming, Selene!" Serana cries. "And soon…"

...

The shade crouches in its golden barred cell, brooding, waiting.

"I'm coming, and the savior of Skyrim's offspring shall bring the worlds fall!" It cackles to itself, "beware, beware, Dragonborn, I'm coming to get you…"

...

**I'm being cool! No lame follow follow the quest line perfectly! I'm spicing it up! Adding some zing! Muahaha! Great plans, I have, for this story. Oh and after careful evaluation, Serene's baby is called…dumdumda!…Kodlak! Thanks for the AWESOME recommendations! And I'll see you next time! -Fabulous out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**627 views roughly! Wow! That's so cool! Thanks guys:) but only one review yesterday:( But that shall not stop me! Can't tame me!:) Oh and just in case if you were wondering, Selene is three months pregnant:)**

Chapter Eight: Delving into Darkness

Valerica paces worriedly, oh why didn't she go with them? The woman glances up and sees Selene walking towards her, Vilkas a little ways behind holding a limp form. Valerica runs up to them.

"Is she all right?" The vampire asks worriedly, touching Serana's creamy white skin gently.

"I don't know" comes the grim answer.

"I have some potions that might help…" Valerica says and hurries to a small alchemy stand tucked away by the castle wall.

She comes back with a red potion and clear glass bottle with purple liquid inside.

"The red one will heal her body, while the purple one will heal her mind" Valerica informs.

Villas gently sets Serana down, Valerica pours the red potion into Serana's mouth, and then the purple one follows soon after. Almost immediately, the vampire's eyes flicker open and stare at them blearily.

"Those potions taste foul, mother" Serana comments weakly.

Valerica laughs and plants a motherly kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Good. She's back to her whiny self" Selene smiles, earning a dirty look from Serana, "now can we get that bloody, hard to get, Elder Scroll?"

Valerica nods, "yes, follow me" she gets up and glides to the gate, she pushes them open to revile a ruined courtyard with gravestones.

A sickly green dragon perches on the wall, it yellow eyes staring at them coldly. The wall's shadow seeps into the graves, and more black skeleton's erupt from the earth.

"I'll take the dragon" Selene says and marches up to him, "Drem Yol Lok, Fahdon" she says, using the ancient dragon tongue.

The dragon narrows its eyes and pounces, it's huge wings sending dust everywhere.

"You are not my Drog, Dovahkiin" he says in a deep voice. Fire explodes from his mouth, burning the ground next to her.

Selene smiles, "I've been missing a good dragon fight" she says to herself and Shouts, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!". Blue energy swirls around the dragon, forcing him to land.

The dragon lands heavily roaring indignantly, he Shouts and Selene feels her stamina drain away. Gritting her teeth, Selene hacks at the dragon, blooding up its wings. She feels the dragon weaken, and almost tastes victory. She leaps up onto the dragons nose, he bucks frantically, his jaws snapping. Selene smiles.

"Your Daanik, Zeymah"

And the Dragonborn stabs her glass sword into his skull, the dragon collapses. Dead. Selene hops off and looks at it sadly, "I'm sorry" she whispers. The dragon's body melts away, skeleton and all and vanishes. Selene frowns at the oddity but shrugs and walks to Vilkas.

"You alright, my wolf?" She asks gently, kissing Vilkas's cheek.

"I'm always alright, love" he grins at her and kisses Selene on the lips.

"Come on you lovebirds!" Serana calls and follows her mother.

Selene and Vilkas trail after the vampires, kicking bones as they went. They stop in front of a small room, Valerica already inside.

"It's here" Selene whispers, feeling power radiate from the thin, long container at the back.

Valerica smiles and opens it, her fingers gently grasp the Scroll and lift it up.

"The Elder Scroll Blood, here it is. I hope that you are able to stop my husband, but until then, I will stay here, in the Soul Cairn" Valerica says sadly, and turns to Serana, "I love you very much, I know I haven't been the best mother, but I hope that I will get better, please stay safe" Valerica smiles to Serana, and hugs her daughter tightly.

Serana flinches, but melts into her mother's arms. Valerica lets her vampire daughter go and faces Selene, "I love you too, even though I only knew you for a short time, your both very precious to me. I hope that you can forgive me for abondoning you, Selene" Valerica says.

Selene smiles and wraps her new found mother in a warm hug, "of course I do you grumpy ol' vampire!" Selene teases and steps back. "Ready for another long walk, hubby?" She winks at Vilkas.

All three of them walk away, laughing and joking as they went.

...

"I have never been so glad to see fort Dawnguard again!" Selene cries, relief tinging her voice. Even though Odahviing had flown them there, it had taken awhile.

Vilkas kisses the ground, "thank Talos we're off that dragon!" he exclaims happily.

Selene rolls her eyes and strides into the imposing fort. Isran is there, pacing around the hall.

"Your going to wear a hole in the floor, Isran" Selene chuckles, making Isran jump.

"By the gods Selene! You startled me!" he growls, "do you have the Scroll?" Isran asks eagerly.

Vilkas enters holding the Scroll in his large hands, "we went to hell to get it, hope it's worth it" Vilkas grumbles.

"It is. But we have a problem" Isran says, "the priest went blind after reading the first Scroll, but he wants to talk to you. Head down the hall, he's on a bench on the left" Isran snaps.

Selene nods and strides down the hall, she sees the priest sitting quietly, his wrinkled hands folded in his lap.

"Did Isran send you?" He asks softly.

"Yes, I'm Selene, we've met before, but I didn't catch your name, what is it?" Selene asks gently.

"Dexion, I recognize your voice, do you have the Scroll?" Dexion questions.

"Yes, but none of us can read it"

"Ah, but there is a way"

"What?" Selene asks exitedly.

A smile flits across Dexion's dry lips, "go to the Ancestor Glade, southeast of Falkreath. There you must use this draw knife to harvest the bark of the canticle tree, the bark will attract the Ancestor moths, which will grant you second sight to read the Scroll" after instructing her, Dexion hands the small, curved knife to her. "Good luck, my daughter" he says kindly.

"Thank you, Dexion" Selene smiles and tucks the knife in her pocket, "we're leaving tomorrow, at dawn" she tells Vilkas, "I haven't eaten in days or slept, so I'm off to do just that"

Vilkas chuckles and follows his wife to the kitchen, smiling the whole way.

...

The rosy fingers of dawn fall across Vilkas's face, waking him gently. He sees Selene standing in a loose, linen nightgown, gently rubbing her stomach. Vilkas stands quietly and pads over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist her begins to kiss her slender neck.

"What are you doing?" He murmurs.

"Just realizing that we're going to be parents, that all" Selene smiles, and gently puts Vilkas's hands on her belly, he feels a small, round bump under his fingers, a huge grin splits his face. Vilkas stares at his content wife, her head leaning on his shoulder. Her face glows with joy, her brown eyes sparkling.

"You are the most beautiful creature alive, I dont know how I managed to snag such a brave, loyal, smart woman like you" he whispers in her ear, burying his face in her black curls.

Selene sighs happily, life is perfectly perfect.

...

**This, my friends, was just a filler, tomorrow Selene is going to read a scroll:) I want to thank you for reading this and reviewing *wink, wink* have a most enjoyable day:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AHHH! 700 hundred views?! My-I-this- OH MY GOSH SO COOL! I'm so glad everyone is liking it so far, and that my writing is getting better! I strive to always continue to get better and better:)**

Chapter Nine: Visions of Darkness

A pine scented breeze blows by, ruffling the Shadowmere's black mane, Selene checks her map again and gazes across the green expanse of pine trees.

"Just a little longer, my love" she calls behind her.

Vilkas scowls and struggles to rein his frisky horse in.

"May this beast be damned to Oblivion" he snaps at his brown and white horse.

Selene struggles not to giggle at Vilkas's attempts to control the horse. The Shadowmere shoots a smug look at Vilkas and prances away with her laughing rider.

Villas glares at Selene and her ghastly horse and urges his horse into a walk. The horse refuses and starts to gallop through the dense woods. Tree limbs fly by his head, pine needles falling down his armor, as his horse pounds through the wood, carrying a screaming, unwilling passenger. Selene easily canters beside them, still chuckling as a tree branch nearly takes off Vilkas's head. His horse slows and starts to trot, it's chest heaving. Selene slows her mare and trots beside him and his horse.

"I was thinking of baby names, And what do you think of Mjoll?" Selene asks, completely out of the blue.

"Um…it's…nice?" Vilkas complements weakly.

"Fine then, how about Eliane?"

Vilkas decides just to shrug.

"I think it's pretty! Whatever, it's not like my opinion counts anyway" Selene huffs, frowning at her husband.

Vilkas sighs, he just can't win, can he?

"What do you think of Astrid?" Vilkas asks.

Selene wrinkles her nose, "knew a Astrid, not a nice lady, got anything else?"

"Skjor?"

"Too Nordic"

"Azura? It's a beautiful name" Vilkas suggests, remembering an old childhood sweetheart who had that name.

"I met Auzura, the dadric prince, she had me trapped in a soul gem. No" Selene refuses. "What about Kodlak? In memory of the original Kodlak?" She asks softly, her golden speckled eyes searching his face.

Vilkas feels the pain of Kodlak's death renew, but he gulps and says, "yes, I think Kodlak would like that" he smiles. His thoughs lingering fondly on the kind, wise old man.

"And Elaine if its a girl" Selene decides and gallops ahead.

...

The couple rein their horses in and tie the sturdy horses to a tree and hike up to the cave.

"Why is every bloody thing in a gods forsaken cave!?" Selene grumbles as they enter the cave.

Vilkas chuckles at Selenes complaint and strides down the narrow tunnel, and what he sees when he steps out, makes him draw his breath in.

Lush aspen trees stand in little clumps, their green leaves whispering in the soft summer breeze. It's a tiny valley, with a small waterfall tumbling from the rock walls all around him, butterflies flutter around, all shapes and colors. Three twisted trees grow in the center of the valley, and a beam of golden light shines down on the central clearing. A simple brown moth flutters by his nose, it's tiny wings caressing the air.

"By Shor's Stones…it's…it's beautiful!" Selene gasps from beside him, her eyes stretched wide, taking in the spectacular view.

She hops down the rocks and into the clearing, taking the draw knife from her belt, she scrapes it against one of the twisted trees. Vilkas sees dozens of moths fly towards his wife, swirling around her. Selene smiles and steps into the single beam of light, she draws the Scroll and unfurls it. Her eyes turn into the color of liquid gold and she stands as still as a pillar of stones. Vilkas lunges forward but Selene stops him.

"Don't" she warns, "you will ruin the process" she whispers coldly, her voice echoing around the paradise.

Vilkas freezes and looks at Selene worriedly, she collapses onto the ground.

"Selene!" Vilkas cries and drops to her side, his calloused fingers stroking her face.

"Mm…good morning, my Wolf" Selene smiles teasingly.

He rolls his eyes, "do you know how terribly impolite it was to frighten me?" he asks, amusement and relief edging his accented voice.

Selene laughs and Vilkas helps her up, he tips her head up to look at him and kisses her. Her lips fiercely caress his with a fiery passion, Selene's lithe body leaning into his.

But a battle cry breaks off their kisses, Vilkas draws his trusty great sword and Selene readies her throwing knives. Three master vampires enter, their steel weapons drawn and their deadly vampire spell in the other hand. With them are two vampire thralls, dressed in fur armor, which one pretty elf woman is practically falling out of. Sneers cross the vampires' faces and they attack with vicious ferocity. Selene grins at her husband, like a well oiled machine, they work perfectly as a team, Vilkas chopping of heads and Selene spitting throats. Only one of the vampires lives, the dark elf snarls.

"You will never win! Harkon will rule all, you are-" the vampire's words are cut off by his head rolling off his shoulders, the words still on his lips.

Vilkas spits at the corpses and faces Selene, "Since we were so rudely interrupted, shall we continue?" He grins slyly.

Selene winks saucily, "whoa there! We can resume back at the fort. Alone" she purrs, and glides off, her body swaying with the wind.

Vilkas smiles and trots after her, his mind racing.

But as they walk out, Selene stops.

"We're not reporting in" she says shortly.

"Why?" Vilkas asks.

"Because I already know the location for Auriel's bow, so there's no need to go to Isran" Selene says, mounting the Shadowmere.

Vilkas sighs, he had been looking forward to a comfortable bed, "alright".

"Where is in anyway?" He asks tiredly.

"It's between Markarth and Solitude, on the western ridge of Skyrim" Selene explains, her hands twisting around the reins.

"What about Serana? We were supposed to pick her up at the fort!" Vilkas huffs, his horse trotting ahead.

"Well, tough beans for her" Selene says nonchalantly, kicking the Shadowmere into a canter.

Vilkas lets out another long sigh and gallops after her, sending a silent apology to Serana.

...

They were almost to the place when Selene saw Serana standing right in the middle of the road.

"What are you doing here?!" Selene yells, her eyes flashing.

"I'm coming with you" came the cool answer.

"No, you will certainly not be coming with us, and how'd you get here?" Selene asks heatedly.

Serana smirks, "I followed the smell of your blood, and tracked here".

"Creepy…" Vilkas quietly mutters.

Both women shoot an angry look at him, making Vilkas shrink in the saddle. Only one thing scared him; angry women.

"Well, lets not waste time, lets go!" Selene orders crisply and trots towards a cave. Dismounting, she groans.

"Oh joy. Another bloody cave, you know I think I might turn into a Falmer if I see another stupid cave" she grumps.

Vilkas steps up beside her and wraps his hand around hers, flashing a broad grin. Serana stands on Selene's left and the three march into the gloom.

...

**This just a vital filler, not much action but that's ok! You'll get tons of it in the next chapters, cause well their fighting Falmer, falmer, and more Falmer! Did anyone else think there was waaaay too many caves? Well, I did! But please review and I hope you liked it, friends:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to ChiKa, and manu. And for all thoughtful folk who reviewed my story-THANK YOU! You guys rock! Please enjoy this action packed chapter:)**

Chapter Ten: The Darknesses's Domain

The air stinks of unwashed flesh and stale water. Turquoise mushrooms glow eerily in the darkness. Every step the adventures take, make a sickly squelching noise on the wet earth. Vilkas's loud breathing fills the small tunnel, making Selene annoyed.

"Vilkas" she begins, gritting her teeth, "can you, just for once…be quiet?! I mean seriously, your about as quiet as a mammoth herd!" Selene hisses at him.

"Fine, but its rather hard to sneak when your six feet and wearing heavy armor" he grumbles, splashing in a fetid puddle.

A growl echoes from down the tunnel.

Selene freezes.

"Tha-that's a…" Selene sees a giant, albino frostbite spider lunge towards the little band, it's jaws stretched wide.

Selene, the mighty Dragonborn, savior of worlds, defender of mankind, faints.

Vilkas, despite the dire situation, chuckles at his wife's reaction. Serana fires a ice spike into the spider's brain, killing the beast instantly.

Doubled over the spider, Serana guffaws at Selene, who lies peacefully on the cave floor. "I-I am never letting her live this one down!" Serana gasps, still laughing.

Selene groans and opens her eyes, her face wrinkling in confusion as the two start to laugh at her again. Then she realizes what she did. Horror crosses her face, and then wrath.

"If I hear one more peep from you two, so help me I will 'fus ro dah' you guys to Oblivion!"

Vilkas immediately shuts up, but Serana unwisely lets out a strangled giggle.

Instantly Serana finds herself flying across the tunnel. Selene grins evilly at Serana who picks her aching body off the hard ground.

"Don't mess with me, princess" Selene whispers gleefully to Serana as she sweeps by.

Vilkas groans, this is going to be a long journey.

...

After fighting more frostbite spiders and taking an unexpected swim, the three weary, sodden adventurers stumble upon a well lit cave, a strange shrine is set up.

"Hello" calls a kind voice from the shadows.

Vilkas stiffens and faces the voice, "show yourself" he calls warily.

A small elvish man steps from the darkness, his skin as white as fresh fallen snow, his pointed nose slightly pink. His white hair is short and slicked back from his angular face.

"I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor, who might you be, travelers?" He asks curiously, his voice tinged with curiously. No hostility in his eyes.

"I'm Vilkas, this is my wife Selene" he introduces, gesturing towards a grumpy Selene, "and that's Serana" he finishes, pointing at Serana who waggles her fingers in greeting.

"A pleasure to meet you all, it has been many a year since I have laid eyes on a friendly human, but you are looking for something, are you not?"

"Yes, Auriel's bow, we we're pointed here to find it" Selene explains.

"Then your sources were right, I know how to get you to the bow, but why do you want it?" The elf asks politely, his eyes never leaving her face.

"We need it to stop the Tyranny of the Sun" Selene states bluntly.

"Ahh, that would explain it! I sense you are speaking the truth, I will tell you how to get to it. First you must survive Darkfall caverns, where my fallen brothers, the Falmer, lurk". He explains softly, his eyes darkening with sadness.

"That means your a-" Selene starts.

"Snow Elf. Yes I am, one of the last of my kind" Paladin finishes, "but no matter, I do not like to dwell upon unhappy times. If you survive Darkfall, you must then complete the initiation, which will test your soul, body, and mind. Finally you must defeat my brother, Arch-Curate Vythur, he-he once guarded the bow from the Darkness and evil beings, but he has become one of them" the Snow Elf lets out a deep sigh, "please be safe, heroes, you will need this" Paladin hands Selene a small, ornate container.

"What's it for?" Selene asks, fingering the alien material.

"You must fill the container with water from these way shrines" Paladin points to a large, domed structure, "when you have collected water from all five of the shrines, you must empty the container into the ceremonial place. Don't worry about being lost, Auriel will guide you".

"Thank you" The group say in unison.

The elf sends a glowing, golden spell towards the sun symbol on the top of the way shrine and shimmering a portal appears inside.

Serana jumps in immediately, Vilkas on her heels, but Selene hesitates for a moment, her hands moving to her abdomen. _I could be putting my baby in danger. She _realizes , fear filling her heart. "Protect my child, Mara" Selene prays and jumps into the portal.

...

Dark red blood pours from a white throat as Selene rips her ebony blade through the vile Falmer's throat. Chest heaving Selene looks at the scattered bodies, her heart heavy, she steps over the bodies and and walks down another tunnel. Vilkas strides up beside her and Serana finishes of a chaturus. They enter an enormous cavern, with a pool of crystal water at the bottom, they stumble and splash their way across the cave. They wind through another tunnel and see a ghostly Snow Elf standing in front of a way shrine.

"Hello, are you prepared to begin the initiation? The potal in the shrine will take you to the Forgotton Vale" The elf says hollowly.

"Yes" Selene answers firmly.

The elf nods and sends a golden orb of energy, just like Paladin's, towards the sun symbol. The small way shrine rises from the dark earth, a opening in it leading inside. Selene sees a basin in the center filled with clear water, dipping the container in she fills a bit of it. Two portals are there, Selene jumps through the left one and appears in a pit, a rock path winds up the pit, light trickling in from the far top. Vilkas hops from the portal, ramming Selene over.

"Get off, get off" she grunts from under him.

But Serana come tumbling in, landing on top of Vilkas.

Vilkas hears a string of Redguard curses as he smooshes her deeper into the soft earth. Serana hurriedly gets up, dusting her royal vampire armor off. Vilkas eases off his wife, his hands tenderly helping her up. Once she stands, Selene looks her husband straight in the eye and slaps him. Hard.

"Owww! What was that for?!" Vilkas moans, rubbing his sore cheek.

"That was for being clumsy and landing on me" she snaps.

Selene brushes by Serana and begins to march up the twisting path. Vilkas mutters something about touchy wives and follows her. After a bit of climbing, Selene steps into the delicate sunbeams, her brown face upturned to the sun, a huge smile splitting her features. Vilkas heaves himself up beside her and stands in awe at the little world they found. Its misty, strange deer with glowing green markings on their soft brown coat. Their brown eyes looking warily at the travelers. Strange flora decorate the land, green grass sinking under the three's feet as they travel up a little path. Huge, snow capped mountains surround the peaceful valley, the trees leaves whispering a song that only they knew. The cool breeze runs its feather light fingers across Selene's face, ruffling her black hair. No one wants to speak, for fear of breaking the calm silence.

They continue on, treading up and up until they see a mountain pass, with spiders guarding it.

"I swear, it's like they are following me!" Selene growls, drawing her bow. Vilkas smiles and readies his weapon. Serana a still hiking up behind them, grumbling about the cursed sun.

Selene notches an arrow and fires it straight into one of the spider's beady eyes. It howls in pain and begins to crawl towards them. Vilkas charges in and takes out the other two spiders with ease. Selene throws her trusty knife into the spider's side, striking the vermin dead.

"See? That wasn't so bad" Vilkas says confidently, not noticing the giant, brown spider crawling down from the rocks above.

"Vilkas!" Selene screams, her face pale.

The monster sinks it's jaws into Vilkas's shoulder, just as Selene's arrow finds the spider's brain. The Nord collapses onto the lightly, snow dusted ground, his shoulder pad turning green. Selene rushes to his side, cradling his head in her lap, she gestures for Serana to come over.

"Serana, get some of that red mountain flower we saw back there" she asks calmly, her poker face on.

When Vilkas sees her emotionless face, he knows it's bad.

"Are you alright?" He asks his wife gently, wincing at the ice cold pain in his shoulder.

"You could be potentially dead in a hour and you ask me if I'm alright?" Selene exclaims, and then lets out a deep sigh, the tension easing from her body. "No, I'm not. When my Wolf is hurt, I'm hurt" she says sweetly and places a kiss on his dry lips.

"You…can be so sweet sometimes" Vilkas smiles, his rough fingers cradling her face.

She bends down over his shoulder and places a hand on it, making Vilkas gasp.

"I'm so sorry, my love" Selene whispers, soft, gold tendrils of light writhe around her hand, sinking into his shoulder, mending flesh.

"That feels much better, thank you, sweet" Vilkas murmurs.

Serana hurries to them, a doezen red blooms crushed in her white fist. "Here" she breathes, shoving the flowers into Selene's hand.

Selene flashes a quick smile and turns her focus back to her husband. She gently plucks off the petals and puts them in Vilkas's mouth. He lies perfectly still, his eyes close.

"No, my love! Don't leave me…please…please" Selene sobs, rocking his still form back and forth, screaming her fury to the sky.

...

**Uh, oh! Vilkas isn't doing so good! And I leave you will a cliffhangar, why? Because I'm EVIL! Nah, not really:) Pretty please review and you will get a giant Kit Kat bar! I just love those things:D thanks for reading and I _will see you next time!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**784 views?! THIS. IS. FABULOUS! And already three reviews for chapter 10?! Wow! Because of all this lovely stuff, I shall post a new chapter!:D Here's some thank yous to my reviewers:**

**mia: I, MissFabulous, promise never to leave you guys and gals hanging too long! I'm super glad your liking my story! Outstanding? Yay! Thank you soooooooo *breath* ooooooo much for continuing to put out lovely, postive, and encouraging reviews, it's warms my heart:)**

**ChiKa: I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes clean stories! Your reviews have helped me in more ways than you can imagine! Thanks a bunch for sticking with me the whole way:D**

**Now, let us begin the chapter!**

Chapter Twelve: Defeating the Darkness

Selene buries her face in Vilkas's shoulder, tears streaming from her eyes, her body clinging to Vilkas, like a ship in a stormy sea.

"I-I love you…please…" Selene chokes out, her fingertips tracing patterns on his cream colored wolf armor.

She feels him twitch and his chest heave in and out. His hand strokes away her tears softly. "Good…morning, my love" he teases weakly, his lips pulling into his familiar smile.

Selene slaps him.

"Wha-what was that for?!" He exclaims, his voice rising a few octaves.

"That" Selene says, "was for scaring me, and this" she murmurs, her lips locking with his in a deep kiss, "is for being all right" she mumbles under his lips.

Vilkas savors the taste of her lips, his scarred hands burying themselves in her thick, curly mass of hair. "We really should go" he insists.

Selene pulls away, slightly out of breath, "yes, its getting dark, and who knows what dangers lurk here" she agrees and helps the weakened Vilkas up.

Serana smiles and gives Vilkas a hug, "I'm glad your back on your feet, Vilkas" says, relief tinging her usually stoic voice.

They head off, down the mountain and into another valley, Selene sees a way shrine in the near distance.

"There!" She calls.

The women help Vilkas over to the shrine and Selene approaches the apparion.

"Are you prepared to enter the Wayshrine of Sight?" The ghost asks in a friendly, calm voice.

"Yes"

"Then enter" he says and the shrine rises from the ground.

Selene dips the container in the basin and runs back to Serana and Vilkas.

"How is he?" Selene asks worriedly, looking at Vilkas's sweating, pale face.

Serana looks grim, "he has a fever, but the poison has stopped spreading, that flower worked" the vampire reports, laying an icy hand on the man's forehead.

Selene pulls out her knapsack, rummaging through it, she pulls out a ting vial with tiny particles of blue dust in it.

"Frost salts! Where did you-" Serana gasps.

"Don't ask" interrupts Selene, she shakes a tiny bit into Vilkas's mouth and almost instantly, his skin cools. "Works like a miracle with fevers, burns, and heatstoke" Selene comments, brushing her hand across Vilkas's face. "We should rest, we have quite the day tomorrow, I suspect" with that, Selene curls up next to Vilkas, savoring his hot embrace as the night grew cool.

...

Yellow beams of sunlight crack open Selene's eyes, she sits up blearily and sees Vilkas cooking some venison over a fire, her stomach rumbles.

Vilkas smiles and winks at her, "want some food?" He offers, taking the meat off the stick and cutting it up. Selene nods and sits next to him, eating and leaning against his shoulder. Serana glides out from behind some rocks, sighing contentedly. The hungry look in her eyes, the sharp fangs that had been slowly appearing over the days, gone from the vampire's face.

"Good morning, Selene" Serana calls, her mood much lighter.

"Your too, Serana, did you feed?" Selene questions, her eyebrows raising.

"Yes, the deer Vilkas killed served a fine meal. The sun won't hurt me now" Serana explains.

Selene and Vilkas eat, and then they all pack up and set off into the wild valley.

...

They find two more shines and collect the water, now they trudge across a huge frozen lake, Selene hears chanting in her mind, in the dov language. She sees an ancient wall standing on a little island, she strides towards it, the voices calling. Selene places her dark hand on the glowing inscriptions on the wall, her eyes shut.

"What's she doing?" Serana whispers to Vilkas.

"Learning" is the only answer the vampire gets.

Selene feels the word burn itself onto her soul, the word forming in her mind, Drain. Smiling she stands up and walks back to the observers. The ice rumbles.

"What was that?" Vilkas asks, dread in his deep voice.

The ice explodes, knocking the adventurers back, ice flying through the air like a million shattered diamonds, the tiny shards stinging Selene's cheek. Two bronze dragons erupt from the ice, water dripping off their huge wings, The larger of the two dives towards them, it's jaws outstretched, Selene slices its mouth, sending blood everywhere. It roars in pain and Shouts at them, the icy cloud passing through them, freezing their bones. Selene gasps at the cold and then Shouts back at the bigger dragon. Fire bathes the dragon, singing its scales. It lands heavily, snapping at Selene, she fires arrow after arrow into the dragon's maw, her hand a blur.

The second dragon attacks, sending fire towards Vilkas, Selene knows she, Vilkas, and Serana are in trouble. She takes a deep breath and Shouts, "OH DAH VIING!" her voice rings across the valley, echoing through the sky.

A massive, red dragon swoops from the sky, it's talons slashing at the smaller dragon, Ohdaviing sends a fireball towards the little dragon, charring it's flesh. His jaws snap the little dragon's wings, crippling it. And with deadly practice, Ohdaviing snaps the bronze dragon's neck with his teeth. The biggger dragon cringes and bows its long neck in submission.

"Dem Yol Lok, Ohdahviing" it says in a smooth, female voice.

"And to you, fellow dov" the red dragon says. He leans his head to face Selene, "it brings joy in my heart to see you again, Dovahkiin".

"And I, Novul Valok" Selene responds respectfully, dipping her head in acknowledgement.

"I will take the dov back with me, Dovahkiin, I wish you well on your journey" Ohdahviing rumbles and takes off, the bronze dragon following close behind.

Selene smiles, "come on" she urges as if nothing happened.

Serana slowly walks behind, blinking furiously as if the whole scene was a dream.

They slip and slide across the frozen lake, they pass a giant, white, humanoid monster with three eyes and a club as big as Serana. Selene trudges up a small path going up a mountain, crude bridges and Falmer huts are tucked away in the huge mountain, only connected by little rope bridges.

Villas feels fear course through him when he sees the long drop below. "I hate heights" he grumbles, carefully stepping across the bridge.

A dozen Falmer hear Vilkas and charge towards them, Selene shuffles by Vilkas and Shouts, "FUS RO DAH!" All the Falmer tumble to their deaths, their guttural screams echoing through the crisp air. Selene strides confidently across the bridges spanning the gorge, while Vilkas carefully stumbles over. More Falmer attack from all sides, their ugly, grey swords drawn and ready.

Selene sinks her glass swords into a Falmer wizard's belly, kicking another off the bridge, she's a whirlwind of destruction, hacking some of the Falmer to bits, while running down the walkway. Soon all the Falmer lay dead, or dying. Selene kneels down next to a Falmer woman and gently closes the body's eyes.

"Lets get this over with" Selene growls and stalks down the pathway. A golden light shows the way towards the bow and the Arch-Curate.

The pathway slopes and leads down to the gorges floor. A large crevice snakes up the glacier. Selene sees nothing but blue and darkness.

"Lets go get that bloody bow!"

...

**I was so sick of Falmer when I got to this part in the game, this quest made me quite grumpy:) I got lost, killed by the frost giant, got lost again, fell off the platform, got lost again! And finally made it to the stupid arch curate palace thingy. Writing the quest is sooooo much easier than doing it:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**934 views?! Holy Guacamole! I didn't think my story was that good! Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was at a looong, stressful gymnastics meet, with no air conditioning (it was around 85 degrees that day) so I didn't get the opportunity to write. Sorry again but I really, really, really, really hope you review and like this chapter, it would totally make my day:D**

Chapter Twelve: The Wolf and his Dragon

Snow crunches under Selene's feet, the sound of fighting echoing through the glacier. She sees two Falmer valiantly fighting a frost troll, both failing miserably. The troll slices them down with its white paws and begins to feast on the Falmer flesh. The blood sprinkling the once flawless snow. Selene dabs orange fire-salts onto the tip of her ebony arrow and notches it, aiming for the beast's chest. The arrow flies through the cold, still air, burying it's razor sharp tip in the troll. The troll's chest bursts into flames, the troll instantly drops to the cave's floor. A smoking, charred lump.

Vilkas wrinkles his nose at the dank, burned smell of troll flesh, "that's disgusting" he coughs.

"Barbecue anyone?" Selene jokes, her eyes twinkling.

Vilkas and Serana shake their heads quickly, Serana looking a little green.

A Falmer hears the group and charges towards them, it's bow out and ready. Selene whips a dagger towards Falmer, splitting its throat.

They fight more Falmer until they enter a huge cavern, icy trails snaking above the long drop. Six Falmer patter towards them, angry snarls in their throats, Selene Shouts them straight over the edge. Vilkas sees golden light ahead as they plunge through the tunnels and walkways.

"There! Light!" Vilkas shouts exitedly, his finger pointed towards the large crack leading outside.

Selene steps out into the blinding sun, her eyes ajusting painfully to the midday sun. An arrow flies by her face, leaving a thin cut on her cheek. Cupping her hand to her face, she glares angrily towards the Falmer archer, Vilkas charges by her, waving his sword blindly, it slices through a couple Falmer. Selene's eyes fully adjust and she advances upon the archer, her swords cut once, and then twice. The Falmer's head and arm fall off, a surprised look on it's ugly face. The threesome slice, burn, and hack their way through the Falmer and their lovely pets; the charturus. Then they see it. A palace built into the frozen mountain, made from strange stone, a gold trim adorning the magnificent building. Selene hurries to the last Wayshrine, almost ignoring the ghostly priest, she collects the water and stands beside Vilkas, looking at the dark entrance.

Selene's eyes meet Vilkas's, gold clashing with silver, for once in a very long time, fear sinks its poisonous fangs into her heart. Hot lips meet her own cold ones, her body courses with a thousand feelings, most she cannot name. She feels Vilkas's deep love for her pour through her lips and melt the cold terror freezing her heart. And her lips respond, Selene pours every fear, every tear, every joyful feeling into that kiss, perfect, sweet love filling her senses completely.

"I truly, deeply love you" she says firmly, tears of sweet joy trickling down her dark brown skin, like falling stars.

"Does it need saying?" Vilkas asks softly, his grey eyes never leaving her beautiful face.

Selene thinks about all the times he showed his love. His tender hands, always there to catch her, his bright smile that lit up her darkest days, the passionate kisses he gave her on the moonlit nights.

"No, it doesn't" she smiles softly, and hands twisted around each others, the husband and wife with their vampire friend, walk into the silent palace.

A basin rests in the center of the room, small snakelike trenches in the carved stone twist from the basin. Selene pours the hard earned water into the basin, it flows through the trenches, up the stairs and the door lights up, it opens smoothly, stone rubbing against stone. The threesome enter, their footsteps echoing around the domed room. Falmer are frozen in various places, weapons drawn, and absolute terror spread across their pale faces. They walk through through the ruined halls, snow crunching under their worn boots. A room opens up in front of them, piles of ice clumped in corners and more frozen Falmer. A row of jagged icicles protect a simple white, gold trimmed throne in the center of the room.

A elf sits upon it, his pure white skin tinged pink by the web of frost that had woven across his face. The Snow Elf's eyes snap open, purple fire blazing from his dark eye sockets.

"How dare you try and stop me! You cannot stop the Darkness, I may give you that sweet illusion but I am immortal. And what can a small mortal do to the Darkness?" the elf rasps in a unearthly voice.

"Arch-Curate Vyrthur, it is a shame that you were corrupted, I'm sure you were once a fine man, before this foul thing claimed you" Selene comments sadly, her golden flecked eyes searching the ghostly purple ones.

"He fought me, but in the end I won, I always do" it sneers from Vyrthur's thin lips. "Now watch yourself and your friends perish at my hand!"

The Falmer break free from their icy tombs, the purple light wreathing around them. Vilkas hacks at the Falmer, his great sword in constant motion. Selene whirls her swords in a deadly dance, the possessed Falmer falling dead at her feet. Serana fries them with her powerful fire spells, but more keep pouring into the chamber.

Selene feels a sword pierce her thigh, she bites back the searing pain and slashes the Falmer's head off. The fallen Snow Elves lie in pieces on the frozen ground, Selene's chest heaving with exertion.

"Fight it, Vrythur! Got a wife? Remember your mother? Your brother?!" Selene calls desperately to the Arch-Curate.

Vrythur gasps and grabs his head, "Noo!" The voice screams, the purple leaves the Snow elf's eyes and a brilliant blue shines in them, "it's-its still in me, I can't stop it! No, I can, duck! Find cover!" he shouts over the growing rumbling from the roof.

Chunks of stone fall from the arched ceiling, the last thing Selene sees is Vilkas running towards her, and then blackness.

...

Intense pain floods her whole arm, a cold wetness seeping into her clothes. She remembers Vilkas running towards her, but nothing else.

"Wha-what happened?" She coughs, sitting up, her eyes blinking in the blazing sunlight.

Serana's blood red eyes refuse to meet Selene's panicked ones, deep sorrow and remorse written on the vampire's face.

Selene whips her head around and sees that she's lying on a balcony, a pile of rubble behind her. Then, it hits her.

"Vilkas, where is he?" She gasps, feeling cold dread and terror eating at her soul.

Serana breaks, tears stream down her face, but she manages to choke out the two most dreaded words in all of time, "he's dead".

At first her heart rejects it, he can't be gone, not her wolf! But it hits her, like a dragon being dropped on her heart, crushing it to a million pieces. She tears at her hair, her anguished screams echoing through the cold air, hot tears burning her face. "No, we were forever! My wolf…my wolf" she sobs over and over again, her body trembling all over from shock. "Not my wolf…"

...

She remembers marching with the Dawnguard, storming Harkon's castle in a rage, she still feels the twang of Auriel's bow against her fingers as she releases the arrow, she ashamedly remembers the pleasure of taking the vampire's life. The horrifying feeling of revenge.

It happened months ago, but it haunts her, tortures her soul. She had returned to the Companions, who had given Vilkas a proper Nordic burial. Her fingers brush the soft skin of her sleeping baby, only a month old. Little Kodlak Vilkas Malada, curled up in his crib, his tiny fists curled in tight balls. Her fingers brush Kodlak's black curls, even at birth he had lots of hair. Selene loved her baby, he was so much like her wolf, grey eyes, black hair. But olive skin, a combo of both Selene's rich brown and Vilkas's fair white.

"Don't you worry, darling, I won't ever leave you" she whispers softly to the child, fierce love giving her voice an edge.

Selene gently picks Kodlak up, cradling him against her chest, never wanting to let go of this precious gift she had been entrusted to by the gods.

"Oh, my wolf, look at your son" Selene murmurs, tracing the baby's pink lips, "our son…"

...

** Don't worry! It's not the end! I will be doing a SYOC (submit your own charactor) story with Kodlak starring in it! I know this story is short but I didn't want to drag it on, I felt like this was a good ending and I really hope you all liked it! Here's a biiiiiiiiiiiiiig hug to all my reviewers and readers, thank you some much for reading my second multi chapter story evah! Its been awesome:D**


End file.
